


Bargain

by bard_linn, Kiraya



Series: Marianneverse [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Female Lelouch vi Britannia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017, Area 11. Suzaku receives an offer that's almost too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

Suzaku had just finished changing out of his flightsuit when he saw her. Tall for a woman, nearly his height, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wasn’t wearing a military uniform, but a pair of jeans and a blouse. Despite the lack of any military identification, however, the members of the Camelot research division didn’t bother her. In fact, most stepped around her with a surprising amount of deference. That, in Suzaku’s experience, meant the person had to have political power. Sometimes he wished Euphie would spend more time talking about the Empire’s political players in her letters. She may not have wanted to mess with politics, but he didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
Strangely, she seemed vaguely familiar. Suzaku watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to place her, but failed.  
  
The young woman’s eyes settled on Suzaku, and she smiled and headed towards him. Suzaku couldn’t help the urge to salute as she approached; there was something about her manner that _demanded_ obedience. More likely than not, she wasn’t just a politician — she was a noble.  
  
“Relax.” She gestured. “Will you walk with me, Private Kururugi? I would like to speak with you about your progress.”  
  
Definitely noble. Suzaku wasn’t going to disobey the implied order, though he hoped they wouldn’t be going far. “Of course, your ladyship.”  
  
The young woman took them outside Lancelot’s transport, walking along the obstacle course Suzaku had just completed. He relaxed a bit once he realized where they were going. There were plenty of cameras observing the course, so there would be witnesses if he needed them. Cecile had warned him about being alone with Britannian women, especially those with noble status. Many would make false claims against Numbers — something none of the accused could to do anything about, of course.  
  
“You do a good job here. You’re a natural.”  
  
“Thank you.” Suzaku glanced at the noble from the corner of his eye. She wasn’t looking at him, instead inspecting the course. It took him a minute to realize what she was doing; studying the tracks left behind by the Lancelot. A noble with military knowledge, apparently.  
  
“Do you enjoy your position here?”  
  
“Very much so, your ladyship.” Suzaku didn’t fidget — the army had beaten that out of him — but he had no idea who this woman was, much less what she wanted, and her questions were making him nervous. Military-trained nobles weren’t exactly rare, but they weren’t very common either. What did she want with him?  
  
“Have you thought of the future at all?” she asked. “This is just a prototype. After a certain point, they'll no longer need a test pilot. Would you rejoin the regular army, or have you though of any other careers you might be interested in?”  
  
Was she offering him a position? Maybe she was — some rare few nobles kept Knightmare pilots on retainer as a private security forces. Knightmares were expensive, and other than the imperial family only the wealthiest could afford to maintain even models that weren’t top-of-the-line like the Lancelot. This woman seemed to know enough that she’d be able to tell a good pilot from a bad one — maybe she was trying to fill in some positions on her family force, and was willing to ignore the fact that he wasn’t Britannian?  
  
Either way, Suzaku wasn’t really interested in that sort of position. He wouldn’t have even bothered with the army if it weren’t for Euphie; he hardly wanted to sign up for some Britannian’s private militia. Still, giving her the “wrong” answer would probably have nasty consequences, so he answered cautiously, “If possible, your ladyship, I’d like to continue in this field, or something else in which I can improve.”  
  
The noblewoman “hmmm”ed thoughtfully. “It would be a shame to send you back to the regular military. Your potential would be absolutely wasted.”  
  
Suzaku smiled slightly. “You flatter me, your ladyship.”  
  
She shook her head. “Hardly. I see fantastic talent in you — talent that could take you very far, depending on what you want to do with your life. How familiar are you with the Britannian system of nobility, Private Kururugi?”  
  
 _Now_ what was she getting at? Suzaku suppressed a shiver and surreptitiously glanced around, making sure they were in view of a camera. “Not very, I must confess. I know a little of who to bow to how low, and what titles I should address someone by, but not much else.”  
  
“Surely you know of the Knights of the Round.”  
  
“Of course, your ladyship.” Though what they had to do with any of this—  
  
“Did you know,” the woman said, her voice neutral, watching him carefully, “that the Knight of One has a special dispensation allowing him or her to choose an Area to rule, answering only to the Emperor?”  
  
Suzaku’s brows shot up. “Really?” He tried to hide his interest, but was pretty sure he wasn’t very successful. With power like that, a person just might be able to get an Area some of its autonomy back — which was right now probably the best anyone could hope for, really, considering Britannia’s military might and political climate.  
  
“It is my _professional_ opinion that you could do well as a Rounds.” The woman smiled. “Given a few years, I think, you could easily become Knight of One.”  
  
Professional opinion? That meant she was a pilot, not just someone with military knowledge — and not just regular military, either, since they’d never be allowed walk around a classified project’s home like this out of uniform. Suzaku swallowed and resolved to tread very, very carefully here. “I’m honored you think so, your ladyship.”  
  
“If it were something you would be interested in, I could see to it that you attain a position on the Rounds.”  
  
Suzaku hesitated. “With all due respect, your ladyship — how?” There _had_ to be a catch. Positions on the Rounds were highly coveted; it was said that not even political leverage could guarantee someone a place. Only the most skilled and loyal fighters and diplomats Britannia had to offer could aspire that high, and no Number had even been considered for a position on the Rounds, much less obtained one.  
  
She waved the question away. “I have a unique position within the empire. However, with your… background, it’s necessary that we know that we can trust you to work for improvement of Britannia.”  
  
His background — being a Number, she meant. Suzaku tried not to bristle, but even so his next words were a little snippy. “I see. I suppose you have a test of some sort for me, your ladyship?” Maybe if he was lucky it wouldn’t be entirely humiliating. It wasn’t like he didn’t already have plenty of experience sucking up to Britannians, anyway... and at least it was a defined goal, which was something more than Euphie’s optimistic letters had given him.  
  
“Become my knight. I will assess your loyalties and abilities. My father will trust my judgment.”  
  
Suzaku nearly choked. The only man she could possibly mean was the emperor. “M-my apologizes, your Highness! I didn’t recognize you.” He was in major trouble. Princess Euphemia was fond of him, and Prince Schneizel allowed him to work on this project, but most royals didn’t have a use for Numbers besides entertainment.  
  
The princess waved her hand dismissively. “If I wanted formality, I would have mentioned it earlier.” She met his gaze. “Will you trust me?”  
  
That was a pretty tall order, coming from a Britannian he’d just met. To avoid the question, Suzaku said, “If I may speak freely, your Highness... why are you doing this? Why me? You gain nothing from this.”  
  
“Quite the opposite. If you agree to come work for me, I gain a very talented bodyguard. Assassins are a real danger for someone in my position. Eventually, if you prove yourself, my father will be pleased at gaining another Rounds. Those who can successfully recruit talented individuals gain credit themselves.”  
  
Suzaku wasn’t stupid enough to think that was all she was after, though. There would be a lot of negative fallout from this for her. Taking a Number as a knight was unprecedented. This princess — he still didn’t know her name, he realized suddenly — would _need_ a bodyguard after that. “There have to be Britannians who could do all that, though.”  
  
“True, there are.” The princess paused, gathering her thoughts. “Two points in your favor, then. Firstly, I am well aware of the population disparity between Numbers and pureblooded Britannians. We are already a minority. Refusing to recognize and utilize such a resource is pure stupidity. I would rather recognize those capable of extraordinary acts. Secondly, sooner or later we will have to cross that line. Biologically speaking, it’s inadvisable to restrict a small population to interbreeding among themselves, and besides, love — and lust — will blur those lines regardless of laws. There are already half-bloods in many Areas.”  
  
She was so cool and completely matter-of-fact about it that Suzaku found it a little unsettling, to be honest, though he tried not to show it. “Those are pretty revolutionary ideas for a member of your family, aren’t they?” he ventured.  
  
The princess simply smiled. “It’s nothing more than survival of the fittest.”  
  
Well. It was certainly a different twist on the Emperor’s doctrine, that was for sure. Suzaku tried to weigh the offer impartially in his mind, but he really already knew what his answer was. Not taking this chance was stupid — even if taking it might be suicidal. “I accept. Thank you very much, your Highness.”  
  
“Good. Now, though, we have a lot of work to do before you’re ready for court. I’ll send you some material to read, and I’ll coach you when I can. I’ll be in Area 11 for a little while. I work my people hard, but I’m fair. I’ll help you however I can.”  
  
“Thank you, your Highness.” He supposed he would be seeing for himself how much of that was true and how much was just a line she fed to new employees.  
  
She folded her arms over her chest. “So, then, Private — any questions?”  
  
“Just one, your Highness. What’s your name?”  
  
She smiled. “By God’s grace, I am Lucienne vi Britannia, third princess of the Empire. It is good to make your acquaintance at last, Suzaku Kururugi. I believe Euphemia might have mentioned me.”  
  
“Ah — yes.” Suzaku stared at the woman, now remembering her from their brief meeting as children. Euphie had indeed mentioned her; Lucienne was one of her closest half-siblings. More importantly, she had also said that Lucienne was one of her father’s favorite children, possibly the most beloved of all of them. “It is very good to make your acquaintance as well.”  
  
He had either just landed himself the opportunity of a lifetime or signed his death warrant. Suzaku wondered how long it would take him to find out which.


End file.
